DE 10 2009 036 162 A1 discloses a sensor element device for a capacitive touch switch that has an illuminated display with lighting means. A frame like body of plastic sits on an annular body of elastic, electrically conductive plastic, the two being fitted over an LED as lighting means. Here there is the disadvantage that fastening is not possible with point precision, especially because it is not easy to attach the elastic plastic in the form of a foam rubber precisely in position on a printed circuit board.